Who, What, When?
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: In which Cas knows The Doctor, Sam fanboys, and Dean realizes that he missed his window of opportunity Warning: Slash minimal Angst lots..it's Dean after all


**A/N:** I'm driving up to Colorado since my bro is doing the Air Force academy football camp, and well it's a long drive. This idea started as a segue way to lead Dean into realizing his feelings and then it just turned into let's give him angst for missing out…I feel slightly bad about that but after watching the fanvid On and On by xIFallenAngel3 I couldn't stop thinking about Cas/Ten so here ya go

Also I have nothing against small towns in rural US…but I just really wanted to use the phrase 'middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere," so yea…there's that

**Warning**: slash (light, nothing more than a kiss), angst (for Dean, but when isn't there?), first attempt at anything involving the Doctor…so yea, sorry if it's rough

* * *

They're stuck in the middle of Bumfuck, Nowhere, stranded on the side of the road. The last gas station some 50 miles back.

"Don't even say it," Dean snaps slamming the door shut and resting his hands atop baby's carriage.

To his credit Sam simply raises his hands in silent protest, but after five minutes of watching Dean pacing in front of the car, occasionally kicking whatever stray rock that dare cross his path, he finally breaks down.

"Why don't you just call Cas? I'm sure the guy could fill her up if you ask."

"You want me to let him mojo baby," Dean asks incredulously.

Bitchface number three makes an appearance – _why don't you grow up already?_

"I don't really see another option Dean, not like I didn't tell you to fill up at the last station. Oh wait, I did."

Hands thrown up in disbelief, Dean rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, how was I supposed to know that was the last one for miles?"

Whatever Sam intends to say is drowned out by the whirring of an engine that Dean's never heard before, but judging by the way Sam's mouth drops open and he's standing there ramrod straight, the sound must strike a chord with him.

"What is-"

"Shh," Sam shushed waving Dean off as the whirring grows louder.

25 feet in front of the Impala, a yellowish light flickers into existence, slowly pulsing growing brighter with each flash, when a blue police box slowly shifts into view.

Sam seems to be on the verge of bouncing right out of his skin the way he's fidgeting beside Dean, excitement radiating off him tenfold. "Oh my god, I can't believe _it_ really exists."

Dean has no clue what's happening, and he isn't taking any chances, not considering the life they live. He has his sawed off shotgun in hand poised towards the glowing box, "well what the fuck is _it_?"

Sam whirls to face dean, a scandalized look on his face, "it's the TARDIS," he breathes out like the word itself is sacred.

"The whatszit," Dean asks confusion seeping into his words as he slightly lowers the gun to look at Sam.

"The TARDIS, Dean, it's the Doctor's ride."

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Exactly," Sam beams.

"Dude you're not making any sense," Dean hisses.

Scowling Sam snaps back, "Well maybe if you watched something other than porn and cheesy Doctor soap operas, you'd understand."

Dean opens his mouth, insult on the tip of his tongue when he notices Castiel standing in front of the strange blue box.

Blinking, Dean lowers his gun completely, "Cas, what are you doing here man?"

The angel doesn't answer right away, his entire focus on the box, but after he's looked it over and seems satisfied with what he's seeing, he responds, "I was summoned here."

Dean's eyebrows knit together, "I think your mojo is a little off, we didn't call for you Cas."

Castiel nods taking another step closer to the police box. "I'm well aware of that Dean; I never said that you had."

"Bu- wha-"

The door to the front of the box opens and out walks…a man?

He's of a thin build, all long limbs, sporting a brown pinstriped suit with red converse and a mop of brown hair that out does even Cas in the bed head department. But it's his eyes that strike Dean as odd, a pair of brown orbs that much like Cas, appear as if they've seen the entire ravel of time.

On a whole, he looks rather normal, and if it weren't for the fact that he just stepped out of a blue box that simply materialized into existence, he'd seem like an ordinary citizen. Ok, maybe not a citizen of Bumfuck, Nowhere, he seemed too classy for this rural setting, but if not for him magically appearing he'd easily pass for some upscale lawyer of some sort.

Cas hasn't gone all mighty warrior of Heaven smite happy on the guy, so Dean figures that's a clear indicator he's friendly, but who's he to judge, people are strange after all.

"Doctor," Castiel greets the man with a nod.

"Angel," the man (Doctor?), responds in turn. "It's been a long time."

Castiel cocks his head, "has it?"

The man's lips twitch slightly threatening to give way to an all-out grin, "I see you're still too busy in Heaven to keep track of time passed."

Obviously Cas knows this man by the way he speaks of Heaven, but Dean's still not sure what to make of the nature of their relationship, if there even is one there.

"My apologies, things have been…busy back home."

The man nods crossing his arms, "too busy to pick up the phone for an old friend?"

So friend it is, though if Dean's not mistaken, that's blush climbing up the back of Cas' neck and the angel looks slightly embarrassed.

"I…"

"Oi, relax will ya," the man replies grinning and in three steps he's closed the remaining distance between him and Cas, pulling the angel into a hug.

"It's been far too long Castiel."

The angel gives off an "oomph" as the man's arms wrap around him squeezing tightly, but he recovers quickly bringing his own arms up to return the embrace.

"Yes it has Doctor."

Dean hears Sam gasp beside him, but it's more a distant sound, he's still focused on the fact that this man is now draped over his angel like an octopus. He shakes his head, since when had he started thinking about Cas as his?

"I can't believe Cas knows the Doctor…I wonder if he's a companion…"

Dean is still confused about this Doctor business and Sam's babbling, but the word companion sends off warning bells in his mind.

He can feel his heart tighten as the cold hand of jealousy? (No, not jealousy; Dean Winchester does not get jealous, he makes people jealous). Wariness perhaps would be a more appropriate word to describe what he's feeling, yea wariness.

"Oh my god," Sam whispers and Dean looks up in time to see this man pull back from the hug to reach forward placing a hand on either side of Cas' face before leaning in and laying a kiss to the angel's lips.

It's chaste; a simple press of lips, but it speaks volumes of familiarity and tenderness long since established.

Dean feels his stomach drop, this is worse than the time with Meg, because now he knows that he had a chance. Perhaps not, maybe Cas' type was always more partial to wiry brunettes with British accents, maybe he'd never quite been keen to green-eyed, bowlegged hunters, with a messianic complex, but it's too late to think about that.

The man pulls back, eyes shining brightly, "it's good to see you Castiel."

And sonuvabitch, Cas is smiling. It's not a big show of teeth or anything like that, but there's no mistaking that gentle curve of his mouth for anything other than a smile.

"You too Doctor."

Dean looks away feeling like he's intruding on a private moment and wishes he'd listened to Sammy and stopped at that station to fill up on gas.


End file.
